totaldramafanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama University
Total Drama University is a 2019 fictional animated series. It features the entire Total Drama cast (and later some newbies) going on adventures in a huge school called Total Drama University. There will be drama, there will be romance, there will be humor and there will be songs. Characters Main # Owen # Gwen # Heather # Duncan # Geoff # Lindsay # Bridgette # Trent # Izzy # Eva # Harold # Courtney # Katie # Sadie # Beth # Cody # Tyler # Noah # Ezekiel # Leshawna # DJ # Justin # Alejandro # Blaineley # Sierra # Annie Maria # B # Brick # Cameron # Dakota # Dawn # Jo # Mike # Lightning # Sam # Scott # Staci # Zoey # Amy # Beardo # Dave # Ella # Jasmine # Leonard # Max # Rodney # Samey (also known as Sammy) # Scarlett # Shawn # Sky # Sugar # Topher Supporting # Brody - Geoff's best friend. # Carrie # Devin # Chet # Lorenzo # Crimson # Ennui # Dwayne # Junior # Ellody # Mary # Emma # Kitty # Gerry # Pete # Jacques # Josee # Jay # Mickey # Jen # Tom # Kelly # Taylor # Laurie # Miles # Rock # Spud # Ryan # Stephanie # Sanders # MacArthur # Tammy - Leonard's best friend. Recurring # Tickle Tail the Dragon (introduced in Season 1 finale) # Russell the Roadrunner (introduced in Season 1 finale) # Felisha the Feathery Lemur (introduced in Season 1 finale) # Chick Lightning the Chicken (introduced in Season 1 finale) # Alien the Alien Triceratops (introduced in Season 1 finale) # Lizard-Roo (introduced in Field Day with a Guest) # Kanga Jr. (introduced in Season 1 finale) Minor # Chris # Chef # Don Episodes Season 1 # Welcome to the University Part 1/Welcome to the University Part 2 # Crazy Class Clown/Chemistry Clash - Izzy becomes a crazy class clown because she makes everyone, even Don, Chef and Chris, laugh during classes./Scarlett rivals Courtney during chemistry class and a clash begins between the two. # Basket-Brawl/Super Soccer Showdown - A friendly game of basketball in gym class turns into a brawl when Jasmine starts to dominate thanks to her height./The Total Drama girls play a game of soccer which soon becomes a showdown. # Hall Monitors/Jasmine the Janitor - Sanders and MacArthur become hall monitors for a day./Jasmine becomes janitor for a day. # Sports Rivals/Paint by Tickles - The Total Drama gang have Sports Day at Total Drama University but Lightning and Jo become rivals as the day progresses./Emma tries to paint a picture during art class but Kitty keeps tickling her. # Team Project/Talent Show - Lightning and Jo are assigned a team project in one of their classes and must work together./Total Drama University has a talent show and Jasmine wants to show off her wilderness expertise as a talent. # Red Lightning/The Big Snowfall - Lightning shows off his BMX skills during recess./A snowfall arrives at Total Drama University, so the Total Drama gang has to prepare for their very fun recess time. # MacArthur's Pet Snake/Spookend with Gwen - MacArthur brings her pet snake to school and her snake ends up forming a bond with Duncan./Crimson spends the weekend with Gwen. # Hungry, Hungry Sugar/Only the Strong Survive - Sugar gets a big appetite and ends up eating all of the food she saved during the school hours./Leshawna, MacArthur, Jo and Lightning have a survival battle contest to test their strength. # Battle of the Bots/My Fair Scruffy - Jasmine and Sugar have a bot battle during robotics class./Duncan brings Scruffy to school but during gym class, Scruffy starts becoming mischievous by tickling Duncan's friends. Now, Duncan has to stop Scruffy before things get nuts. # Oops! All Doodles/Monster Masquerade - Dawn and Zoey do several doodles during art class./For Halloween, Gwen brings her favorite monsters to life but when the monsters start going on a rampage in the school, Gwen must catch them all with help from Sanders and MacArthur. # The Red Ant Dilemma/Stuck in the Elevator - Harold brings his red ant farm to school but when the red ants get out of the ant farm's open door, Harold needs help from Leshawna, Jasmine and Shawn to catch them all./When the elevator gets broken, Leshawna, Jasmine, Sierra and Zoey get stuck and must find a way to get help. # Western Fest at Total Drama University/Mind over Fashion - Geoff, Brody, Sanders and MacArthur are excited for the Total Drama University Western Fest but MacArthur and Josse start a fight on who's shooting is better./When Jen and Tom take fashion blogging too seriously, Emma and Kitty must stop them before things get out of control. # Chipmunky Business/Runaway Rabbit - Sugar brings her chipmunk Chippy to school but Chippy starts eating all of MacArthur's nuts, much to her chagrin./Kitty and Emma bring their rabbit BunBun to school but when BunBun goes running around the school, Emma and Kitty must catch her. # Meet the New Students/The Newbies' First Day of School - 6 new students come to Total Drama University: Tickle Tail, Russell, Felisha, Chick Lightning, Alien and Kanga Jr./Tickle Tail, Russell, Felisha, Chick Lightning, Alien and Kanga Jr. go through their first day at Total Drama University. Season 2 # Total Drama Time Travel/Tickle Tail's Tickle Machine - The Total Drama gang goes on a Time Travel-styled field trip./During robotics class, Tickle Tail creates a tickle machine that has a five-person limit. # A Ticklishly Fun Gym Class/Tickle Day at Total Drama University! - Gym class becomes ticklishly fun when Chris come up with a game called Rock, Paper, Scissors, Tickle./It's monthly Tickle Day and everyone at the school, including Chris, Chef and Don, must tickle each other. # All Maxed Up/Shawn vs. Alien - After learning about an upcoming football game, Max thinks he's ready to play the game./Shawn gets jealous with Alien when he starts hanging out with Jasmine more than him. # Down the Hatch/Robot Gone Poof! - When Jasmine accidentally swallows an opal from Zoey's necklace, Shawn must get it out of Jasmine by getting shrunk by Max's shrink ray and searching her body for the opal./When B's robot gets damaged by accident, he has to fix it with help from Scarlett. # Gwen 10/Twi-Fight - Inspired by Cameron's favorite cartoon character Ben 10, Gwen decides to become her own version of Ben 10./Duncan and Jasmine begin a fight during the Total Drama Twilight Party. # Snack Shack Attack!/Test of Inkillagents - Owen and Sugar go to the snack shack and eat every snack in the shack./During art class, Alien uses his Ink Spray 3000 to paint a legit picture. # Wet n' Wipeout/Hide and Zeek - In Gym class, Chris has the class to complete an obstacle course similar to Wipeout./The class plays a game of hide and seek at recess and Ezekiel is determined to win. # All Punched Out/Sweat Nightmares - The class has to compete in a boxing match in Gym class./When Ezekiel has nightmares about sweat, Jasmine has to help him stay calm. # Love is Pain/One Too Many Tickles - During Valentines Day, Lightning and Jo attempt to get Chick Lightning and Russell to fall in love with one another but they keep arguing and fighting every time./Scarlett thinks Tickle Tail gives out "one too many tickles" but Tickle Tail disagrees with the statement. # Tattle Tails/Duck, Duck, Smooch - When Heather and Amy start tattle tailing on Gwen and Samey (respectively), Gwen and Samey must find a way to end the tattle tailing once and for all./When Geoff and Bridgette start to make out in every class they go to, Leshawna and Brody have to stop them before things get romantically crazy. # I Hate You, I Love You/Cold Water - Duncan and Courtney don't know if they love each other or hate each other, so they decide to take a test to see what their relationship is./When cold water starts taking over the warm and hot water, Lightning must fix the problem with help from Jo, Zoey and Dawn. # The Search for The Missing Courtney/A Total Drama Fairytale - When Courtney goes missing somewhere in the school, the rest of the class has to find her before night comes upon them./Dawn, along with Courtney and the rest of the class, has been assigned to write a story for English Language Arts class, so she decides to write a fairytale based on Total Drama. # Another Total Drama Fairytale/Ice Ice Crazy - Inspired by Dawn's Total Drama fairytale in English Language Arts class, Chick Lightning decides to make a Total Drama fairytale of her own./When Chris has the class to play a boys vs. girls styled game of ice hockey in Gym class, things get crazy between Stephanie and Ryan. # Twelve Beetles, Two Jocks and One Chicken/Chicken'd Out - Sanders brings her twelve beetles to school but when they go loose, she counts on Lightning, Jo and Chick Lightning to catch all twelve of her beetles before the school day ends./Russell gives Chick Lightning several dares but soon, Chick Lightning can't take it anymore, so she has to tell Russell she's chickening out. # The Dance Off/A Ticklish Genius - Total Drama University has a dance off and all the students, including Chick Lightning, Tickle Tail, Russell, Felisha and Alien, participate in the event./Total Drama University has the weekly Tickle Test and Scarlett is a super ticklish genius. When everyone except Scarlett get their turn to be tickle tested, Scarlett must be brave and take the tickle test. Season 3 # Scarlett's Club/Gone Batty - Scarlett hosts an after-school club called Scarlett's After-School Club but Max is suspicious about the name of Scarlett's club./Scott brings his pet bat to school but when the bat starts flying around the school and tickling Scott's classmates, Scott must catch his bat. # If You Can't Bear the Heat.../Personality Mixup - A hot day at Total Drama University forces the Total Drama gang to use several methods to keep cool during the school day./When Mike's personalities come to life and cause mischief in Total Drama University, Mike must catch all of his personalities with help from Zoey. # Flinch!: Total Drama Edition/Doomevator - Chris and Don create a Total Drama edition of Flinch by giving the teens a ticklish punishment when they flinch./For Halloween, Max creates an elevator called the Doomevator. # Hide and Squeak/Sweet Calamity - Lightning brings his pet mouse Sparky to school but when Sparky goes loose for a game of hide and seek, Lightning must catch her with help from Jo./When Sugar causes a calamity over sweets, Courtney has to end her friend's calamity with help from Gwen, Bridgette, Zoey and Duncan. # Duckling in the School/Field Day with a Guest - When a duckling shows up at Total Drama University, Chick Lightning, Russell, Alien, Jasmine, Dawn, Zoey, Sanders, MacArthur, Kelly and Taylor must that care of her until her mother shows up at the school./Total Drama University has Field Day and a guest, fun-loving Lizard-Roo, comes by to join in the festivities. # Jasmine vs. DakotaZoid/Adventures in Chinchilla Sitting - Jasmine gets jealous of Dakota because her mutant form DakotaZoid is taller than her./Josse brings her pet pink-and-white chinchilla Wanda to school and Wanda seems to enjoy tickling Sanders and MacArthur. # The DNA Test/A Ticklish Police Cadet - Total Drama University has the biannual DNA test. When everyone except Alien has their turn to get their DNA tested, Alien becomes brave and decides to get his DNA tested. # Alien for Hire/The TDU Sports Extravaganza - When a big choice of class jobs is up for grabs, Alien is determined to get a class job. However, competition arises when he and Sanders want to get the same class job/It's the TDU Sports Extravaganza and all the students in the school, especially Junior, are more than excited to participate in the event. Season 4 Songs Season 1 Catch those Monsters! * Singers: Gwen, Sanders and MacArthur * Segment: Monster Masquerade Catch those Red Ants! * Singers: Harold, Leshawna, Jasmine and Shawn * Segment: The Red Ant Dilemma Ants Give Us The Creeps * Singers: Sanders and MacArthur * Segment: The Red Ant Dilemma We Need Help * Singers: Leshawna, Jasmine, Sierra and Zoey * Segment: Stuck in the Elevator Western Fest * Singers: Geoff, Brody, Sanders and MacArthur * Segment: Western Fest at Total Drama University Western Shanty * Singers: Geoff, Brody, Gwen, Courtney, Cody, Sierra, Ryan, Stephanie, Sanders and MacArthur * Segment: Western Fest at Total Drama University Looking for You * Singers: Emma and Kitty Rabbit, Courtney's classmates Search for The Missing Courtney * Segments: Runaway Rabbit and The Search for The Missing Courtney Outta the Way * Singers: Any characters * Segments: Certain We're Going My Way * Singers: Sanders and MacArthur * Segment: Hall Monitors Season 2 I'm Gonna Win This Game * Singers: Ezekiel, Jasmine and Scott * Segment: Hide and Zeek Season 3 Catch that Mouse! * Singers: Lightning and Jo * Segment: Hide and Squeak We're Taking Care of This Duckling * Singers: MacArthur and Taylor * Segment: Duckling at the School Clean Her Up * Singers: Chick Lightning, Jasmine, Alien, Dawn, Zoey, MacArthur and Sanders * Segment: Duckling at the School DNA * Singers: Heather, Gwen, Courtney and Zoey * Segment: The DNA Test Pin Him Down * Singers: Sanders, MacArthur, Jasmine, Shawn, Sugar and Sky * Segment: The DNA Test I'm Glad We're Reunited * Singers: Jasmine and Lizard-Roo * Segment: Field Day with a Guest Trivia * Each episode is 22 minutes long and is split into two 11 minute segments. * Each season has 15 episodes and 30 segments. * A fifth season is planned but hasn't been released yet. * In The Red Ant Dilemma, it is revealed that MacArthur has a phobia of red ants and Sanders has a phobia of fire ants. * In a tickle scene from The Red Ant Dilemma, one of Harold's red ants tickles MacArthur's foot until she sees it. * In a scene from The Red Ant Dilemma, MacArthur, upon seeing the red ant, gasps and screams "RED ANT!". MacArthur then lifts her foot and Harold retrieves his red ant. Harold tells MacArthur as he puts his red ant in his red ant farm "It's just one of my pet red ants, MacArthur! Gosh!" and MacArthur sighs with relief. MacArthur then apologizes "Sorry for freaking! Red ants just creep me out!" and Sanders says "Oh! I hear you, MacArthur! Fire ants really freak me out!". * Songs are sung in either the first segment, the second segment or both segments. For example, the songs Catch those Red Ants! and Ants Give Us The Creeps are sung in the segment The Red Ant Dilemma, the song We Need Help is sung in the segment Stuck in the Elevator, the song Catch those Monsters! is sung in the segment Monster Masquerade, the songs Western Fest and Western Shanty are sung in the segment Western Fest at Total Drama University and the song Looking for You is sung in the segments Runaway Rabbit and The Search for The Hidden Courtney. * The song Catch those Red Ants! is sung by Harold, Leshawna, Jasmine and Shawn and features Harold's red ants. * The song We Need Help is sung by Leshawna, Jasmine, Sierra and Zoey as they try to figure out a way to get help * The song Catch those Monsters! is sung by Sanders, MacArthur and Gwen and features Gwen's favorite monsters. * The song Western Fest is sung by Geoff, Brody, Sanders and MacArthur as they explain to the viewers about the Total Drama University Western Fest. * The song Western Shanty is sung by Geoff, Brody, Gwen, Courtney, Cody, Sierra, Ryan, Stephanie, Sanders and MacArthur as they dance to the corresponding hoedown music. * The song Looking for You is sung in two segments. The first segment is Runaway Rabbit, where Looking for You is sung by Emma and Kitty as they chase their rabbit BunBun around Total Drama University, and the second segment is The Search for The Missing Courtney, where Looking for You is sung by Courtney's classmates as they search all over Total Drama University for her. * The song Outta the Way is sung in certain segments. One instance is the segment Jasmine the Janitor, where Outta the Way is sung by Jasmine, Shawn, Sky and Samey. Another instance is the segment Chipmunky Business, where Outta the Way is sung by MacArthur and Sanders (despite Sanders disagreeing to help MacArthur get rid of Sugar's chipmunk Chippy). Another instance is the segment Duck, Duck, Smooch, where Outta the Way is sung by Leshawna and Brody. * The song Ants Give Us The Creeps is sung by Sanders and MacArthur as they explain to Harold, Leshawna, Jasmine and Shawn why Fire Ants and Red Ants (respectively) give them the creeps. * In a tickle scene from Down the Hatch, Shawn playfully tickles Jasmine's insides while he's looking for the opal in her body. * In a tickle scene from Shawn vs. Alien, Shawn tries to unzip Jasmine's jacket but it tickles her. * In another tickle scene from Shawn vs. Alien, Alien kisses Jasmine on the cheek and it tickles her. * In a tickle scene from Twelve Beetles, Two Jocks and One Chicken, Sanders' beetles crawl into her shirt and tickle her. * In another tickle scene from Twelve Beetles, Two Jocks and One Chicken, six of Sanders' beetles crawl into Lightning's shirt and tickle him. Lightning, laughing, pleads "You guys Sha-tickle! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Stop it!". * In another tickle scene from Twelve Beetles, Two Jocks and One Chicken, five of of Sanders' beetles crawl into Jo's shirt and tickle her. Jo, laughing, pleads "Cut it out! That tickles!". * In another tickle scene from Twelve Beetles, Two Jocks and One Chicken, the remaining two of Sanders' beetles crawl onto Chick Lightning and tickle her. Chick Lightning, laughing, clucks "That tickles!". * The song We're Gonna Go My Way is sung by Sanders and MacArthur to see who's way they're gonna go with for their entire day as hall monitors. * The song I'm Gonna Win This Game is sung by Ezekiel, Jasmine and Scott to see who's going to win the hide and seek game at recess. * In a tickle scene from Love is Pain, Scarlett tickles Jasmine's belly with a feather while she's eating lunch with Shawn, making the very ticklish tall Outback girl burst into hysterics and, alongside Shawn, plead for the genius girl to stop. When Scarlett stops tickling, Jasmine notices her and gets revenge on her by tickling under her armpits, making the female genius squeal in laughter. * In the starting scene of A Ticklish Genius, Scarlett is seen eating lunch in the cafeteria and greets the viewers. She then feels something tickling her sides and bursts into giggly laughter. Scarlett soon stops giggly laughing and grabs the thing that's tickling her. She soon notices Jasmine and asks "Did you just tickle me?". Jasmine, laughing and chortling, answers yes and Scarlett smiles at her with a mischievous glare. Scarlett then tickles Jasmine's belly and Jasmine falls on the floor in a burst of laughter. * In a scene from Hide and Squeak, Sparky hides from Lightning and Jo by hiding in the shirts and dresses of their classmates. * In a tickle scene from Hide and Squeak, Sparky hides in Shawn's shirt but she tickles him. * In a tickle scene from Hide and Squeak, Sparky hides in Lindsay's shirt but she tickles her. * The song We're Taking Care of This Duckling is sung by MacArthur and Taylor as they argue over whether the gang should take care of the duckling or not. * The song Clean Her Up is sung by Chick Lightning, Jasmine, Alien, Dawn, Zoey, MacArthur and Sanders to decide who's going to clean up the duckling. * The song Catch that Mouse! is sung by Lightning and Jo as they chase Sparky around the school. * In a tickle scene from My Fair Scruffy, Scruffy crawls into Kelly's shirt and tickles her. Kelly, being very ticklish, bursts into hysteria and lands onto the mat, thus getting herself eliminated from the gym class challenge. * In a scene from My Fair Scruffy, Taylor, seeing her mom eliminated from the gym class challenge and laughing her head off, asks Kelly why she's on the mat laughing and not going to the bleachers. Kelly tells Taylor that something is tickling her and pleads for her to get it out. Taylor reluctantly agrees and eliminates herself from the gym class challenge to help her mother. Taylor then notices that Scruffy was tickling Kelly and asks the others "Who the heck brung this spider to school?!". Duncan's friends, including Courtney, Gwen and Kelly, point at him and Duncan tells Taylor "Hey! Chris allowed me to bring Scruffy here as long as he behaves well!". * The song DNA is sung by Heather, Gwen, Courtney and Zoey as they explain to the viewers what the biannual DNA test is. * The song Pin Him Down is sung by Sanders, MacArthur, Jasmine, Shawn, Sugar and Sky to decide who's going to pin Alien down for his DNA test because Alien is an energetic little guy. * In a tickle scene from The DNA Test, Jasmine playfully tickles Alien's feet while she has him pinned down. * The song I'm Glad We're Reunited is sung by Jasmine and Lizard-Roo. They sing this song to show how happy they are to see each other again. Voice Cast Christian Potenza as Chris Clé Bennett as Chef, DJ, Beardo and Leonard Emilie-Claire Barlow as Courtney, Ellody and Laurie Julia Chantrey as Eva Carla Collins as Blaineley Katie Crown as Izzy Novie Edwards as Leshawna Megan Fahlenbock as Gwen Kristin Fairlie as Bridgette Brian Froud as Harold and Sam Sarah Gadon as Beth Marco Grazzini as Alejandro (speaking and singing) Carter Hayden as Noah, Ennui and Spud Alex House as Alejandro (singing and speaking in some episodes) Lauren Lipson as Sadie Scott McCord as Owen, Jacques, Brody and Trent Stephanie Anne Mills as Katie, Kitty and Lindsay Drew Nelson as Duncan Annick Obonsawin as Sierra Peter Oldring as Ezekiel, Tyler and Cody Dan Petronijevic as Geoff Adam Reid as Justin Rachel Wilson as Heather Carleigh Beverly as Dakota Jon Cor as Brick Cory Doran as Mike Kevin Duhaney as Cameron Laurie Elliot as Jo Athena Karkanis as Anne Maria Barbara Mamabolo as Zoey Caitlynne Medrek as Dawn Ashley Peters as Staci Tyrone Savage as Lightning James Wallis as Scott Zachary Bennett as Shawn Katie Bergin as Jasmine Daniel DeSanto as Dave Bruce Dow as Max Kristi Friday as Scarlett Christopher Jacot as Topher Bryn McAuley as Amy, Samey and Taylor Sunday Muse as Ella Sarah Podemski as Sky Ian Ronningen as Rodney Rochelle Wilson as Sugar Ashley Bottling as Jen Stacey DePass as Crimson and Emma Carlos Díaz as Lorenzo and Rock Jacob Ewaniuk as Junior Darren Frost as Chet Katie Griffin as Mary and Miles Jeff Geddis as Devin and Tom Kristin Fairlie as Carrie David Hudband as Gerry Julie Lemieux as Josee and Kelly Terry McGurrin as Don Joseph Motiki as Ryan Evany Rosen as MacArthur Lyon Smith as Jay and Mickey Nicole Stamp as Sanders Adrian Truss as Pete Nicki Burke as Stephanie and Tammy Niel Crone as Dwayne Andrew Sabiston as Alien the Alien Triceratops Roger Craig Smith as Russell the Roadrunner Stephen Jay Blum as Tickle Tail the Dragon Cree Summer as Felisha the Feathery Lemur Monster Lara Jill Miller as Chick Lightning the Chicken Marc Thompson as Kanga Jr. Category:Series Category:Total Drama Shows